pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D Whirling Skull Strike
Ok another random idea i just had.--Tyris 13:25, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Harrier's is crap. Its too expensive, and not enough uptime, along with too many attribute points in it. ~~ 13:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) Actually its up for 25 seconds if u cast it with a caster set and the RC is 25 seconds so there is 0 down time. with attackers Insight in the bar i dont need so many points in crit strikes hence i can have the spare attribute points in Wind prayers.--Tyris 13:34, 14 August 2008 (EDT) i like it, alot of utility, pressure spiking, etc, only lacks a shadow step, otherwise gogogo.Snipey lizard 13:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :You don't quite make the breakpoint for Blades of Steel, but this doesn't look too bad, tbh. Critical Strikes, although low, don't actually need to be any higher because in total, this would cost you about 30 energy, which isn't a lot, tbh. Looks pretty good. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:10, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::The idea of having a caster dazed and crippled while your frontline trains on it is appealing, however, 12 points in wind prayers kinda gimps your assassins damageHikari 22:24, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::Heh, 12 in Wind Mastery means Attacker's Insight affects 3 attack skills, which makes for a very cheap chain, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:57, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Assassins have Black Mantis Thrust and Leaping Mantis Sting. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:34, 16 August 2008 (EDT) Black Mantis Requires a Hex and leaping Mantis Cant be spammed and applied from range with a spear. HG allows you too Spam Cripple from distance with a spear.--Tyris 07:58, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :It also requires full spec to be near maintanable and means you loose damage from Dagger mastery and you loose damage and energy management from Crit Strikes. --Frosty 07:59, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Well I suppose if people hate HG that bad the Assasins Remedy is an Option. With only 8 or so wind prayers People Kiting You becomes an issue then though.--Tyris 08:02, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Hey, doesn't the elite have to follow a lead attack? 67.53.132.50 10:54, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :Not after the update. And about the Daggers being too low, you're only losing like 7 dmg off your chain from skills and yes I know crits, normal damage etc. but I don't think it's that big a deal for longer whirling/graspComfortOsprey 11:10, 18 August 2008 (EDT) harriers should be assassin's remedy, wind prayers should be 6 or 8 imo. [[User:Saint| Saint]] 17:12, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Perfectly decent build IMO. I'd run it.--72.189.85.47 20:05, 19 August 2008 (EDT) lol Assassin's remedy>harrier's, fail less please-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 20:38, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :/agree with relyk, but if u r gonna use HG then go 12+1+1dag 10+1crit 8wind imho.--[[User:Froggerton|''Frog]][[user talk:froggerton|ger]][[special:contributions/froggerton|ton]] 23:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I agree also, because 14 dagger meets the req for 5 sec daze. if simply picking any enchant to make up the requirement, yes you could argue that AR is better than HG, but that is realy not the point here i don't see people complaining about whirling as an IAS, the wind prayers synergizes with the extra utility in spamming cripple, using AR instead would just make it like any other sin around. true 14 dagger would make 5 sec daze, but imo cripple spam AND longer IAS is more useful than one extra second of daze--Lapz 04:30, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :...attackers insight IS an enchant? Brandnew. 05:00, 20 August 2008 (EDT) yes but it will disappear after u attack three times...--Lapz 08:19, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :and then you got one attack left, but still could use something like Assassin's Remedy instead for more critstrike=better domage and emanagement as well as condition immunity. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:25, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::With the current attribute spread it lasts for three attacks. (Unless it's outdated?) So you'd get both golden's in. Brandnew. 08:29, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::O.o no KD and no one raging about it on a dagger build? where is this and where have you taken the real pvxwiki!? [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 14:00, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Daze=disruption aswell. Brandnew. 15:13, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: Ok heres my thoughts, harriers grasp is too hard to keep up cheaply, so i would swap that with mark of instability as snare lower wind prayers to 10, raise dagger mastery, andput falling lotus strike in for golden phoenix (im not sure KD is long enough, havnt tested) If the KD is long enough, keep it, if not raise wind back up, lower dag mastery and just keep MoI in place of Harriers. If recharge of MoI is a problem then keep it the same i guess.=P Wikiguru 18:05, 20 August 2008 (EDT) MoI is terrible IMO long recharge etc plus a good monk will just remove their veil before u even hit the with a dual attack. Also its not an enchantment so it doesnt synergise with the build. HG is not so expensive when u consider the spike costs 5 energy hehe.--Tyris 18:10, 20 August 2008 (EDT) those who think HG is hard to keep up should test the build first! this build easily has enough energy, may not need the radiant armor at all--Lapz 21:32, 20 August 2008 (EDT) HG or AR Well ok its time for people to agree on which bar is better. It was voted into Great with the HG bar but someone change the bar and attributes for AR so now its back here again. I personally like the Utility of HG plus its a snare, but it does reduce your spike a bit cuz of the extra wind prayers spec. On the Other hand i can see why AR is popular, lower RC and condition removal is ALWAYS useful on a sin. Also less wind prayers and more dagger is more damage. I am happy to go with either since i like them both and they both have big plus sides.--Tyris 07:03, 21 August 2008 (EDT) Also if the AR bar is left as the main Bar and HG as the variant Bar the build will need to be renamed to fit.--Tyris 07:18, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Made the same build the same day as the GSS nerf...was flamed. *sigh* - 'Generic Wiki-er' 11:23, 21 August 2008 (EDT) ::Whatever skills/attributes you decide o use make sure you edit the description to something that suits the build. Right now the description mentions using HG...as you can see- atm- no HG. - [[User_talk:WeHeartKatamari|'We']][[User:WeHeartKatamari|'Heart']] 14:59, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :::RW-- [[User:Relyk|'R']][[User talk:Relyk| e l y k'']] 19:25, 21 August 2008 (EDT) thx, i forgot hehe --Tyris 07:27, 22 August 2008 (EDT) Block Meta sez hai! *Block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* *block* -- 21:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh ok, so we'll just stop running everything that can be blocked, which leaves us with what? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::If you see that many blocks you are doing it wrong-- 08:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Usage umm whoever added "you can kill him in one blow" to the usage havent gone up against a decent monk, they bring utility skill, equipment that reduce daze duration etc to counter such situations. So just because it has a daze dont assume it will always kill them, as every build has a counter--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 21:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :someone change it back to it's previous state, iono how to :<--[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|✔'']] 22:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::This can easily kill/help kill off people even in the presence of a "decent monk" (You wouldn't want to spike monks most of the time alone considereing they have high defenses and react better in healing themselves than others) Archived? Why the is this archived?! Its fucking strong in AB and arenas. Still one of my favorite sin bars... --PVX-Tyris 23:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC)